Sheikh Faisal
Sheikh Abdullah bin Faisal (Arab: الشيخ عبد الله بن فيصل; real name unknown) was a suspect in the murder investigation of croupier Alfie McNaulty in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of gun dealer Merv Waylon in Blood Diamond (Case #54 of Pacific Bay). Profile Faisal is a 60-year-old con artist posing as an Arabian sheikh from Sultanistan. He has gray hair and facial hair and is seen holding a gold and sapphire tarnished "lucky dagger". He wears a white keffiyeh and a black and gold kandura above a tiffany blue koko shirt, and wears a lot of jewelry, including gold chains and a sapphire ring. In his first appearance, it is known that Faisal eats shrimp cocktails, is superstitious and takes energy pills. In his second appearance, he wears a Gun Con badge on his kandura, and it is known that he throws knives, plays blackjack and listens to country music. Events of Criminal Case Killer Takes All Faisal was first interrogated by Frank and the player after Russell identified his handwriting on a threat he sent to the victim. When the team asked him about the threat, Faisal said he had never felt so insulted by anyone before once the victim was mentioned. Furthermore, the sheikh complained that the victim would not let him keep his lucky dagger with him or get him another shrimp cocktail during the game. Frank questioned his rage and said he needed some manners, but Faisal replied by stating he would inform their chief about this. Frank and the player would have to meet up with the sheikh again after he challenged Frank to a poker game. If he won, the police would have to leave Paradise City, but if Frank won, he would give information on the victim. After a tense game, Frank finally won with three aces, and Faisal informed the team that the victim kept mentioning the jewelry store during the game. Faisal was interrogated again after Russell analyzed an owl statue with the victim's name carved on it, since the owl is considered bad luck in Arabia per Russell. The sheikh admitted he sent the owl statue because the victim accused him of cheating during the game, not to mention its necessity for his honor. Faisal was proven to be innocent after Grace O'Brien was incarcerated for Alfie's murder. Blood Diamond Faisal found himself in trouble after Amy and the player found out he had been meeting with the victim. He was saddened at hearing about Merv's death, and said he met him at a blackjack tournament and found out the victim wanted a part of the Middle Eastern market. They agreed to meet regarding how Faisal's country does business, but went on the say the victim cared more about his money than his country. Amy and the player spoke to Faisal again after Hannah discovered he was just a failed actor. Faisal denied it at first, but when Amy threatened to speak with the king of Sultanistan about him, he dropped the act. He explained to the two he was acting like a foreign Sheikh because people respect a foreign millionaire and are willing to send him money. He tried to get some money off of Merv, but he discovered that Faisal was as much a con man as he was. When Amy suggested he killed Merv because of his identity, Faisal replied by saying it would be bad for business, and while he could be a fraud, he was not a murderer. Abdullah bin Faisal was not as lucky as last time, since this time he was found to be Merv's killer. He was infuriated after Amy and the player gathered enough evidence to prove the faux Sheikh guilty of grand homicide due to him assuming he had diplomatic immunity from criminal prosecution in foreign soil. During the investigation, Hannah found out that Faisal was also a con since he was a failed actor in Ivywood per her information audit. Amy took advantage of Hannah's revelation to make Faisal admit to grand homicide, not to mention the assumption of the Sheikh con Faisal cherished throughout his life, but eventually the driving reason for the murder was because of the diamonds he wanted. The moment Papa Quansah landed in Paradise City, Faisal targeted him so that he could commence a gun smuggling operation for the Middle East—until Merv beat Faisal for the diamonds. Wanting the diamonds like it was something that was of high importance to him, Amy thought Faisal tortured Merv so that he would surrender the diamonds to him, but Merv was very protective of the diamonds Quansah promised. Faisal wanted everything that benefitted his Sheikh persona, but Amy felt that this would be of use in court, so the player shipped Faisal to face Judge Dante. Judge Dante wanted to know why Faisal was innocent of the finger cutting that happened in the Mennagio Casino minutes before Merv's demise, but all Faisal wanted to know was where the diamonds were. Faisal placed a lot of hard work to ensure that his Sheikh persona benefitted him financially and physically, much to the chagrin of Merv beating Faisal for the diamonds. Judge Dante had heard enough, so he sentenced the faux Sheikh to 30 years in jail. Trivia *Faisal is one of the characters who appears as a suspect twice. *Faisal, Claude Lamothe, and Jordan Stark are the tallest killers in Pacific Bay, standing at 6'3" each. *Faisal mentions that he came from Sultanistan, the same country mentioned in All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough). *In his arrest photo, the "Gun Con" badge is missing. Case appearances *Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay). *Blood Diamond (Case #54 of Pacific Bay). *A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery FaisalPacificBay.png|Faisal, as he appeared in Killer Takes All (Case #51 of Pacific Bay). FaisalPacificBayC110.png|Faisal, as he appeared in Blood Diamond (Case #54 of Pacific Bay). FaisalBehindBarsPB.png|Faisal, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of Merv Waylon. faisalmugshot.jpg OG_SUS_254_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers